


Our Christmas (31 Days of Prompts)

by Moonfire14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Future Fic, Human Castiel (Supernatural), If You Squint - Freeform, Jack being Jack, M/M, Minor Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Multi, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, but he chose it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: The Chronicles of the Winchester-Leahy-Mills family during their first Christmas together since they started expanding their family.It's literally just Christmas fluff. There is technically a plotline but each chapter is based around a different prompt. I plan to post one a day until New Year's Day.(Note: Towards the end most of these didn't end up complete as I wanted due to personal issues and stress)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	1. Picking a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually all based off a future au fic I'm still writing but there's no references here to that and you don't have to read it first. All you need to know is that Dean and Cas are married and have two kids and Sam and Eileen are married. Also Jack is alive because I said so.

The December air is chilled, sweeping through the early morning stillness of the one and only tree farm in Lebanon, Kansas and buffeting the only four occupants. Dean’s lungs burn with the cold as he stomps his way deeper into the frosted trees to find out where his partner disappeared to. Next time, he thinks darkly as he dodges an errant branch, he’ll wait for Sam and force him to come with them… if only because he isn’t weak to Cas’ puppy dog eyes.

The former angel in question stands under the branches of a partially bare tree that likely won’t sell that winter, if ever. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth as he peers up the tree, head tilted to the side. On his hip, he’s braced their eighteen month old son, who has apparently decided that chewing on the puff balls hanging from his own hat are more interesting… that or he’s just hungry. Either way Dean can’t blame the kid. They’d hit Lebanon late last night and so hadn’t discovered until the morning that the Men of Letters were severely lacking in holiday decorations. So before Dean could even think about making breakfast, Cas had them out and going to every shop that might have anything moderately festive. That was two hours ago.

“Cas, baby, I love you but the tree doesn’t need to be perfect,” Dean shakes his head, grabbing Charlie’s ankle as the four year old tries to flip backwards off her perch on his shoulders. He understands Cas’ want to make this Christmas perfect since it’s the first their whole family has spent together since they’d left the bunker in their taillights but he’s pretty sure the tree won’t make or break the holiday.

Cas swaps Robbie to his other hip, resting his newly freed hand on his chin. He swirls his wedding band with his thumb as he scans the farm, seemingly having not heard Dean at all until he turns to give the taller man one of his bright and gummy smiles. “I think I’ve found our tree anyway.”

\- - - - -

The tree’s a tall but rather sad looking thing where it stands in the corner of the map room. The top would nearly reach the balcony railing if it didn’t droop downwards and to add insult to injury, it’s missing patches of needles here and there, exposing bare and knotted branches. It’s not so much the perfect tree as it is the one that Cas had taken the most pity on. 

However, somehow, it manages to liven up the place, making even Dean put away his usual winter grumpiness. Then again, maybe it has nothing to do with the tree but rather the way the bunker seems to have filled with warmth and laughter with the timely arrival of Sam and Eileen.

There’s a loud fluttering sound, followed by the clatter of tennis shoes on the metal grating of the balcony and making everyone look up. Leaning from the railing with a big smile plastered across his face is Jack. He’s seven now but looks much the same as he did in the few years of his life. Dean has wondered more than once if the kid will ever physically age but in a way it’s almost comforting that every year, Jack remains exactly the same; a constant in their usually uneasy and chaotic life.

“Jack!,” Charlie calls as she clambers out of her papa’s lap, one fur-lined boot catching Cas on the knee as she rushes to get to her adopted brother. He catches her at the bottom of the stairs, swinging her up on one arm as she shrieks with laughter. Jack spins her around once before plopping her back down on her feet and opening his arms to everyone else. He pauses, however, when he gets to Eileen.

“Oh you’re very pregnant,” Jack says as he pulls back from the hug, still blunt as ever despite the many attempts they’ve made over the years to teach him tact. Eileen smiles and nods, her hands dropping to cup the substantial swell of her baby bump.

“Would you like to feel?” She signs as she speaks, a habit she’s gotten into since Dean expressed an interest in learning.

Jack nods with a bright dopey looking smile that would make anyone who saw him think that the kid had been offered candy instead. Eileen sits back down in her chair, huffing slightly as she settles back and holds her hand out. Jack drops down to his knees, eyes wide as she lays his hand over her stomach, fascination sparkling in his eyes.

This was something completely new to Jack as Charlie had been adopted when she was a baby and when it came to Robbie, Dean and Cas had done their best to keep their surrogate from finding out anything about their former life.

Jack jolts, sitting up straighter and looking around in wonder before gaping at Eileen, “They kicked my hand.”

“Yeah they do that,” Sam chuckles and rests his hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“Great now that you’ve met the little moose, how ‘bout you give me a hug?” Dean says, standing up and shifting Robbie over to Cas to free up his arms. “Then we can tease your dad about this sad ass tree he bought.”


	2. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Eileen bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by the strong toffee wax I have in the warmer next to my desk which was all i could smell the entire time.
> 
> When I made the outline two days ago, this prompt was the hardest to figure out what I wanted from it so I feel like this one might be mediocre but I wanted a moment for Cas and Eileen to bond and also a chance to actually figure out Eileen's character since I've never written her before.

Flickering candles litter every inch of the bunker’s library, filling the space with every scent that could even be considered vaguely Christmas-like. It’s an overwhelming smell that’s so sweet that it could nearly give someone a toothache. Cas, however, lights yet another candle before placing it down on the bookshelf closest to the hallway.

“How is your health really?,” Cas asks as he grabs another candle on the table near Eileen’s elbow. He’d read more than enough child rearing and what to expect books before Jack’s birth that he knew that Eileen’s health was definitely something to keep an eye on. She was nearing forty and carrying her first and likely only child.

_ I’m doing fine but Sam is hovering, _ Eileen signs, not bothering with words likely because Cas knows sign language but it could also be because Sam is currently banging away in the kitchen within earshot. She narrows her eyes towards the door where her husband is attempting to make her lunch so she could ‘kick her feet up and rest.  _ He’ll be a great father if he makes it that far. _

“I’m glad your doing well,” Cas chuckles as he places yet another candle on the table just in front of the map room. An easy silence settles over the room, interrupted only the sounds drifting from the hallway from both Sam and Dean, the latter of which is doing his best to wrangle the kids into a bath. The pause is only broken by Eileen who sighs, spreading her legs and leaning back into her chair, a hand resting on her stomach.

_ I know you’re human now but if something was wrong, would you know? _ Her eyes search Cas’, and unspoken worry hiding there as her hands fall to frame her growing child.

“No,” Cas shakes his head as he slides into the seat next to her and takes one of her hands. “It was a gradual change but I lost what was left of my grace over a year ago. However, if something was wrong, Jack would know and you would know.”

Eileen smiles and lifts up her hand as though to sign something back to him but she’s interrupted by the sound of quick feet just before Charlie is darting into the library. Her dark hair is still wet and lank around her face and all she's wearing is a pair of jeans and a rabbit hooded towel. Dean is on the four year old’s heels,with Robbie, wrapped tightly in a towel, is hanging from his right arm. She giggles as she ducks under the table, attempting to avoid her dad as he dodges around the table, nearly knocking into Jack as the kid walks into the library.

They all laugh and chuckle as the little girl gives Dean a run for his money, ducking behind her papa’s chair and sticking her tongue out before scrambling away. That’s when she bumps into one of the bookcases. To Cas, it’s like time slows down and he’s helpless as three large glass candle jars tumble down towards his daughter’s head.

Then the candles are floating, lights flickering out as they land gently on the table top. Then Charlie is being lifted from her feet, making her giggle again as Jack passes her over to her dad. Dean sighs in relief, tucking his face into her shoulder. It’s not the first time they’ve had a scare. That was just part of parenting but it never fails to make Cas’ heart clench.

He breathes out slowly and stands to lift Robbie from Dean’s arms. Dean smiles and mutters something along the lines of needing to get the kids dried and dressed quickly so he can make sure Sam doesn’t burn down the kitchen. “He doesn’t belong around a stove. And then we should take some of these candles down. We only need a couple, Cas.”

Then Dean’s making his way back towards his bedroom, Charlie still trying to wiggle out of his arms, and Cas moves to follow but Eileen taps the back of his hand, smiling as she signs.

_ Thank you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am going to insert cute parents moments into nearly every chapter... whoops. I just can't help myself guys.
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, feel free to point them out cause I'm only lightly editing these before posting


	3. Decorating/Trimming The Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a long day so this didn't get very edited at all but hey it still got posted

“And I think this is the last one,” Dean huffs as he hefts yet another box of lights and ornaments onto the already cluttered map table. It looks like Christmas threw up, littering the table in half empty boxes, clear and multi-colored fairy lights, garland, various plastic baubles, and a tiny little fabric angel dressed like Jack and complete with a set of golden wings. Dean had been the one to come up with that little idea.

“Dean can you hand me another string of lights?” Cas calls out, leaning down from the midpoint of the stairs where him and Robbie are currently wrapping the railings in garland and fairy lights. Well Cas is wrapping the railings; Robbie is somewhere between trying to help his papa and chewing on his own hand. Dean laughs and passes the string up before ruffling his son’s fluffy blond hair.

“You need anything Sammy? Charlie?” Dean asks, turning to look at his brother and daughter. Sam’s been working on the tree with Charlie perched on his shoulders so he can hand her baubles to place in the tall branches while he works on the bottom on the tree and Charlie gets a kick out of helping.

“No, Daddy,” Charlie chirps as she clutches Sam’s hair a little harder and leans forward to attach a shiny gold ball to the tree.

“No we’re good. Have you finished the library?,” Sam asks as he swoops down to grab another armful of various decorations.

“No, I’m not a miracle worker,” Dean huffs. They’d all decided it would only really benefit them to decorate the front few rooms but they’d still set themselves up for quite a bit of work if they wanted to get everything done before Jody, Donna and the girls arrived on the twelfth. Dean just shakes his head and makes his way over to help Cas.

It takes about two hours but eventually the map room and the tree are done, except for the final touch; the little angel. Charlie is holding it by one of it’s soft wings and raising her arms up to be picked up.

“Daddy, pick me up!,” Charlie says practically trying to jump into Dean’s arms. “I wanna put brother Jack on the twee.”

“Sweetheart, you’ve put the angel on a tree before when we had Christmas at home. Don’t you think it’s your brother’s turn?” Dean asks as he kneels down in front of his daughter. She frowns before a second, her eyebrows drawing together before grinning and nodding.

“Here Robbie. You can have brother Jack.”

“Jack!,” The toddler cheers as he takes the fabric angel from his sister’s hands and hugs it close. Dean quickly sweeps the kid into his arms before Robbie can decide that he should put it in his mouth. He walks up the stairs and over the edge of the balcony, silently hoping that they can actually put and angel on the drooping tree top. He leans with his free arm and pushes it upright before shifting Robbie a little higher up so he can reach the tree. Dean guides his hands to place the angel on the top and surprisingly it stay.

“You did it buddy,” Dean grins, bouncing him once on his hip and holding up his hand,”High five.”

Robbie grins and smacks his hand as hard as he can. From below he can hear Charlie cheering for her little brother as she rushes up the stairs and links her tiny arms around Dean’s leg, leaning her head into his thigh. Cas also makes his way up the stairs and winds his arms around Dean’s waist, tucking his chin into his shoulder and kissing his cheek as they look at the tree they’d decorated together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt should be pretty fun. it's a joke one my best friend threw in that I think I can get a really cute bit from
> 
> As always if there are any glaring mistakes, feel free to let me know


	4. Oh Holy Night (but it's a curse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I asked my best friend for a prompt this wasn't what I was expecting but I actually really like how this came out... and I have it posted before 10 pm so yay!!

“Come on, Sam, it’ll be quick. Probably just a vampire nest Sam,’” Sam says, mocking Dean as he peers around the slope of the mine wall with his flashlight and a flare gun at the ready. “Why do I still listen to you?”

“How was I supposed to know a wendigo would be this far south? Quit being a bitch,” Dean groans, leaning into the old wooden wall behind him, hefting his flamethrower higher.

“You’re such a jerk.”

They both jump, plastering themselves against opposite walls, when a loud clatter echoes from the cavern in front of them. For a second they even stop breathing as a large dark figure shambles by the opening. Dean inclines his head, signalling to Sam hoping he can see him in the low light before he’s moving into the cavern. He’s ready and prepared to let loose at any sign of the gangly bastard but the cavern is empty, his flashlight bouncing off the far walls. Dean strains his ears, hoping to hear where the wendigo went but all he can hear is Sam's breathing.

Without warning, Sam’s hitting the ground, his breath pushed out in a groan that makes Dean snap around, flashlight swinging wildly. The wendigo towers over the younger Winchester, it’s wickedly sharp claws stained with both new and old blood. It roars, jaw seeming to unhinge as it charges.

“Oh holy night,” Dean yells as he runs towards the far wall, being too close to Sam to risk the flamethrower and hoping this will give one of them an open shot.

- - - - -

“Did you really yell ‘oh holy night’ at a wendigo?” Sam quirks up an eyebrow as he rubs at the new bandage on his shoulder, nudging the Impala’s door closed.

“Cas is making me watch my mouth around the kids,” Dean narrows his eyes as he makes his way down the stairs to the bunker door, irritated as though Cas didn’t have a point or that Charlie hadn’t told him the other day that she didn’t want to take a ‘damn bath’. Sam just laughs, following Dean down into the dark and attempting to wipe some of the blood off his jacket.

“Shut up Sammy.” Dean pushes open the main door into the map room, only to freeze in place, Sam bumping into his back. Lit only by the fairy lights, Eileen and Cas are standing there, waiting for them.

Cas is leaning against the map table, arms crossed over his chest and blue eyes like glass as he glares Dean down. The elder Winchester winces, knowing that Cas is going to tear him a new one especially after the brothers had promised that there would be no hunting during this vacation. But scared as he is of his husband’s wraith, it’s Eileen’s dagger sharp and steady gaze that shoots ice through his veins. He doesn't envy Sam.

“Fuck.”

“Oh shit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one :) It's probably my favorite one so far... although tbh these are all written in a day so it's not my best writing


	5. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually eight minutes late with this but shhh. Also I originally had something entirely different planned but then I remembered I had listed Charlie's birthday as being on December fifth so uh have some birthday fluff instead of Christmas I guess.

Charlie snuffles sleepily, nosing into Dean’s neck and tucking herself as close as possible to her father as he carries her towards the kitchen. He brushes a gentle hand through her tangled and sleep-matted dark hair before rubbing his palm down her back to fix her bee pajama top.

“I know you don’t wanna be awake yet, sweetheart but trust me, you’ll be glad you are.”

The only response he gets is an irritated little huff and her shaking her head, cold little nose rubbing at his throat. He bounces her with a little sigh and softly presses his lips to her forehead.

The bunker’s kitchen is almost too active for eight in the morning but they had all wanted to do something a little special for Charlie today, considering all the Christmas stuff that had been going on in the past week. Through the doorway, he can see Sam, almost absently-mindly bounding Robbie on his knee as Cas and Jack stand at the stove. Dean sweeps through the door only for Elieen to stop him from where she’s perched on a ladder, attaching mistletoe to the doorframe.

“I realized we didn’t have any,” Eileen says in explanation as she steps down, accepting Jack’s offered hand to steady her before the nephilim moves towards the table. Dean chuckles, nudging Charlie’s shoulder and pointing up.

“Look Charlie, it’s mistletoe. You remember what that means?”

The girl brightens and she untucks herself from his neck, throwing her arms up and around his neck, “Kisses!”

“That’s right,” Dean grins before giving his daughter a big wet kiss on her cheek, raining kisses all over her face until she’s giggling and pushing at his face, declaring that his mouth is too itchy. Cas smiles, stepping into Dean’s space and placing a feather light kiss to his daughter’s nose before sliding a hand across Dean’s day old stubble. He pulls him into a gentle kiss that has Charlie wrinkling her nose and pushing at her papa’s head until he steps back.

On the kitchen table in front of Sam and Eileen is a pretty little white cake topped with five tiny pink frosting flowers. From the middle of each flower sprouts a tiny candle while in the middle of the cake, there’s a chunky more traditional birthday candle in the shape of a five. It’s a bit much for a five year old but Dean is quite proud of himself, especially since baking wasn’t his strong suit. He’s particularly fond of the thin lettering he was able to achieve that reads ‘Happy Birthday, Mary Charlie Winchester’.

Dean and Cas situate themselves across from the other pair with Jack pulling up a chair to the head of the table. Charlie’s hazel eyes widen when she sees the cake, gripping tightly to Dean in excitement.

“Happy birthday sweetheart,” Dean says, kissing her cheek again while he puts her down so she’s standing with one foot on his knee and the other on Cas’, her hands braced on the table. The former angel kisses her hair before tucking it behind her ears as they wait for Jack and Eileen to light the candles.

The little girl attempts to wiggle forward and blow out the candles before they’re even done, her body nearly vibrating in anticipation. She’s only stopped by Cas’ hands clamping around her sides. 

“You have to wait until after the song bug. You know that,” Cas says, trying to pull her down just a little bit but she won’t be budged.

Sam and Dean exchange a look, grinning widely before loudly belting into the most off key birthday song they could manage with Jack, Cas and Eileen joining in to make the most ear bleeding song made entirely of people who can’t carry a tune. Charlie is covering her ears by the end of it and narrowing her eyes at her dads.

Dean chuckles, patting Charlie’s head. “Sorry honey, you know we have to. Go ahead and make your wish.”

The newly five year old takes in a deep breath, blowing out the candles as hard as she can, her dads bracing her between them as they give her simultaneous cheek kisses.


	6. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a Christmas themed prompt but I couldn't do a prompt challenge without this one.

“Shit. Shit. Shit,” Sam chants as he slams the bunker door closed and rubs his gloved hand together as he makes his way down into the map room where Dean is currently feeding Robbie his pre-nap snack. He pulls off his beanie and shakes the snow out of his hair. “It’s beginning to storm out there. Hopefully we won’t get snowed in.”

“Snow?” Charlie chirps, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, pulling Jack around by his hand. Both of them have almost identical grins on their faces.

“Not snow that you two can go out in,” Dean says, shaking his head.

“But Daddy we’re bored,” Charlie whines, letting Jack go and digging her fingers into Dean’s jeans so she can pull herself into his lap. She then give him her best pout and widening her eyes, “Pweaseeeee?”

“It’s a storm sweetheart,” Dean smooths his hand over her head and fixes her braided pigtails to fall back over her shoulders before an idea hit him. He swings Charlie down onto her bare feet and picks up Robbie’s empty cereal bowl, hiking said toddler over his hip. The elder Winchester looks back at his daughter and eldest son, inclining his head and saying,“Come on you two.”

After stopping by the kitchen to drop off the bowl, Dean makes his way back down the hallway with Jack and Charlie trailing after him like little ducks. It’s been awhile since he walked down this particular hall, having only been down this was once or twice since the whole Scooby-Doo incident. He pushes the door open with his shoulder and flicks the light on. There’s a thin layer of dust covering nearly everything in the room formerly almost known as the Fortress of Deanitude.

He wipes off the two armchairs positioned in front of the tv he’d moved in here probably the last time he’d ever come in here. It’s smaller than the one he originally had but as the last tv left in the bunker, it’ll have to work. Dean plops himself down into one of the chairs with Robbie resting against his chest before grabbing the remote. “So what are we feeling?”

It ends up being a question he never had to ask because there’s not much on in terms of cartoons at this time of the day. He just settles onto one channel that seems to only being playing older cartoons. Robbie’s already drifting off on his chest so Charlie carefully wiggles her way under Dean’s left arm. Her ear presses over his heart and her breath ghosts out against the back of her brother’s head.

Dean looks up to see Jack still awkwardly standing by the other armchair, looking between it and the older man. Dean shakes his head, rolling his eyes before kicking out the footstool and lifting his right arm. “You too kid.”

Jack lights up, climbing into the chair, getting awkwardly squished and his leg nearly thrown over both Dean and Charlie’s but yet he still seems content if his mumble of thanks is anything to go by.

It’s hours later that Cas finds them, a soft smile on his face. Dean’s head is hanging nearly off the back of the chair, mouth hanging open in a loud snore. Snuggled into the middle of his chest, Robbie is drooling into the hollow of his throat while Jack is blanketing them all like a clingy starfish. Only Charlie is awake, her hazel eyes turning to blink at him, smiling before tucking her head back against her dad’s shoulder. Cas walks over, leaning down to kiss Dean’s forehead and smooth an errant curl out of Jack’s face.

“What are you doing bug?” He asks Charlie, rubbing a hand down her back and hair.

“Cuddling Daddy. Do you want some too Papa?”

“I can’t right now because I don’t want to wake your brothers but you can give me some later,” Cas says, kissing her temple before making his way back over to the door. He smiles one more time at his little family, sans only a few members, and pulls out his phone. The former angel snaps a quick photo before flicking off the light and pulling the door nearly closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one sucks at all. I'm currently sick and have barely any concept of anything right now but I'll be damned if I fail the challenge this early.
> 
> Also I had no idea how to end this one...


	7. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me actually posting a chapter before 10 at night. Also fun fact I had no idea it actually snowed in Kansas until I decided to look it up while halfway through writing this

“Stay still buddy,” Dean huffs as he tries to pull a little hat with puffball strings over Robbie’s ears while his son keeps trying to escape. Cas,meanwhile, is zipping up the front of Charlie’s puffy jacket and helping her put mittens on. Sam is standing by the door, waiting for everyone to be ready as Eileen wraps a scarf around her neck. The only person not bundled up against the cold is Jack, solely because these days if he doesn’t want them to then human inconveniences such as cold don't bother him.

Dean stand, patting his toddler on the head and grabbing his mittened hand just as Sam opens the door. The ground outside the bunker is blanketed in several inches of snow and the kids are immediately diving into it. Charlie giggles, scooping up a huge handful of snow and tossing it up so it rains down over her own head. Dean grins, leaning down to grab his own handful of snow, forming it into a ball and lobbing it at Cas.

It hits him directly in the nose. The former angel narrows his eyes, scooping up two snowballs, tossing one at his husband and the other at Sam. From there the bunker’s front yard becomes a battlefield. Jack, Cas and Eileen gang up against the brothers as snow flies through the air. Charlie takes off in a run, her boots sinking into the snow as she makes her way towards her baby brother. The five year old stands shielding him with her tiny frame where Robbie sits in the snow, partially playing in it and partially eating it.

Sam and Dean regroup behind a mound of snow back towards the stairs, making as many snowballs as they can as one of the enemies crunches their way through the snow towards the brothers. Sam nods at Dean before giving a battle cry and leaping over the mound with an armful of snowballs. The one he launches as his feet hit the ground smashes directly into his wife’s face. His eyes widen for a second and his mouth opens as though to apologize before she’s throwing two back at him, one catching him in the eye and the other in the mouth. Cas is then leaping over the snow hill to tackles Dean, shoving ice down the back of his husband’s coat until Dean’s cursing.

“Fuck, fuck, I give up. Shit that’s cold.” He damn near accidentally kicks Cas as he crawls away. It’s not long before Sam’s also surrendered with Eileen shoving snow in his face while Jack holds him down. They all then collaspe into the snow, laughing and breathing heavily into the chilled air.


	8. Open Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter then the others but I think I finally got over the slump I got into when I got sick.
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who has left comments so far. I may not reply to them all but I love and appreciate each one :)

In the middle of the cleared out bedroom sits a metal fire pit that Dean had dug out from the back of the storage room and atop the log stacked in it, flames dance and flicker, warming the family that sits in a ring of chairs around it. They’d all stayed out too long in the snow the day before, leaving everyone but Jack with sniffles and a desire to stay bundled up.

“Found them!” Dean announces, walking back into the room with the half full bag of large marshmallows in one hand and the wire hangers he’d used pliers to turn into makeshift sticks in the other. Charlie cheers, kicking her legs out from the blanket cocoon wrapped around her and her papa. Dean plops down in the one free chair, right next to his husband, wrapping a blanket over his own shoulders.

Everyone else leans forward eagerly to fish marshmallows out of the bag and take up the deconstructed coat hangers. Sam is the one to attempt to teach Jack, who has plopped himself down on the floor in front of the younger Winchester, just what he’s meant to do. The kid nearly lights his first marshmallow on fire but he gets the hang of it sometime between marshmallow five and six. Eileen sniffles softly, her head resting on Sam’s shoulder as she holds out her own marshmallow stick and Dean smiles at his sister-in-law. He was happy that Sam had found someone, especially someone that wasn’t going anywhere and god help any being stupid enough to ever target her.

Dean turns to watch his husband who is handing their daughter a lightly toasted marshmallow that she immediately shoves into her mouth followed with a gooey grin and muffled thanks. His son is a small but present weight on his knee where Jack had plopped him down when Dean had made his way back into the room. It’s not a situation that Dean had ever thought he’d be in, especially the feeling of this slow warm happiness blossoming in his chest.

He can’t help the smile that finds its way to lips this time as he tucks himself against Cas, hugging both their children closer as they watch the fire and bask in the feeling of family.


	9. Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One I'm super early with this today so yay! 
> 
> But also like this one barely fits into the prompt but that was because I couldn't use the original outline I had made for this chapter and had to write the first thing I could think of... which for some reason was 'sam's misadventures in babysitting'...it's also not christmasy at all... whoops XD

“Come on Charlie. Don’t you want to help your uncle Sam?” Sam pleads with the five year old as she stands barefoot in the middle of the room, her face scrunched up in a scowl. In the moment he sees so much of Dean’s stubbornness in her narrowed hazel eyes under the tangled mess of her dark hair. He sighs and straightens from where he’s kneeling on the concrete floor of Dean’s bedroom.

“You have to take a bath.”

“No,” She crosses her arms and scrunches up her little button nose in disgust and Sam just rolls his eyes, diving towards his niece. He catches her around the waist before she can run, tossing her over his shoulder as she yells. She kicks out her legs, knees digging into his chest and her hands tangling into his hair and yanking viciously. He gasps and very nearly drops her accidentally. Charlie was just the sweetest little kid when her parents were around but when they weren’t, she became the embodiment of their worst traits; sullen, stubborn, and vicious. It made babysitting hard and it was something Dean and Cas were still working on with her.

Eileen walks into the room at that moment, Robbie already bathed and asleep in her arms, his chubby legs framing the top of her baby bump and little freckled nose tucked into her neck. Her eyes widen as she makes her way over to the crib that sits where Sam’s pretty sure a table used to be.

 _Is everything okay?_ Eileen signs to him as soon as the toddler is down, walking over and laying her hand on the opposite shoulder to Charlie. The little girl in question is still trying to wiggle her way out of his arms, tugging again at his hair. Sam just huffs and lets Charlie down, dropping his head into his hands as the five year old scrambles away.

Eileen pats Sam’s shoulder with a little smile before she’s dropping down in front of Charlie, careful to avoid jostling her stomach.

“What’s wrong, Charlie?”

The girl pouts, her hazel eyes beginning to fill with tears. “Daddy and Papa left me here.”

“They’ll be back,” Eileen says, grabbing her niece’s hands. “Sometimes parents just need some time for themselves but that doesn’t mean they love you any less. And that also doesn’t mean you can act like this. You don’t want your parents to be mad do you?”

Charlie shakes her head quickly, biting her lip.

“Then you should say sorry to your uncle and let him give you a bath.”

“Okay Aunt ‘Leen” Charlie hugs Eileen quickly, laying a soft kiss on her cheek before going over to Sam and hugging him too as she apologizes.

After the bath, Charlie seems much happier, swinging her legs off the edge of the counter as Sam helps her tug the top to her honeycomb pajamas over her head before smoothing the wet lanks of his niece’s hair out of her eyes. Eileen knocks on the door jamb softly, leaning against it and holding out a soft green sweater that Sam recognizes as being one of Cas’.

“Why don’t you wear this Charlie? I don’t think your papa would mind.”

The little girl beams and lets her aunt drop it over her head. It’s baggy, hanging way past her knees but she giggles, wrapping her arms around herself and burying her head into it.

 _It smells like him_ , Eileen signs, smiling at Sam. _It’ll make her feel more like he’s here._

Sam grins and kisses Eileen chastely before sweeping Charlie off the bathroom counter, hoping he can get her to sleep before her dads got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was yet another one I had no idea how to end


	10. Dear Santa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I guess could have a little angst but I think it's just sweet tbh

_ The hotel room is lit by a single flickering bulb above and one shitty lamp. The tree in the corner is less of a tree and more a mess of scraggly branches topped with a single too short string of white fairy lights. However, it’s something for the two young boys sitting at the small table. _

_ “Dean are you sure you can get this to Santa? Christmas is tomorrow.” The seven year old questions as his tongue pokes out of his mouth, flicking his pencil between two fingers. _

_ “Course I can. I told you I’d get the letter to him, Sammy. Have I ever broken a promise?” _

_ “No,” Sam grins up at him, hazel eyes shining. “I know just what I’ll ask Santa.” _

_ His pencil flies across the paper, eyebrows scrunching together as Dean watches him. Their dad doesn’t approve, he knows that. He doesn’t want Sammy to know anything about the life, doesn’t want him to know about anything of the things that go bump in the night but he also doesn’t want Sam to believe in things that don’t exist. Dean got to believe in Santa for four years. So should Sam. _

“Daddy?” It’s Charlie’s voice that cuts through the memory and Dean smiles at his daughter. She’s perched in Cas’ lap, scribbling her own list to Santa on the paper in front of her. Robbie giggles as Dean bounces him on his knee, jostling the toddler as he colors on the paper in front of him, not wanting to be left out. Even Jack joined in, his tongue poking out as he writes out his list. Dean has no idea why because the kid knows Santa isn’t a thing but maybe it’s because he’d never gotten a true crack at Christmas.

Charlie leans forward, pulling Dean closer by a small hand on his shoulder, so she can whisper in his ear, almost conspiratorially, “The thing I want most on the list is a bike. I hope Santa will know.”

Dean chuckles, “Of course he will sweetheart, he’s Santa.”

He tucks a rogue strand of hair behind her ear before looking over at where Sam and Eileen are sitting. It’s been a long time since he’s pretended that Santa exists. Their dad had put his foot down when Sam was eight, probably because of the incident the year before. He’s not sure he’s ever seen John Winchester that pissed over something not life threatening. It had been worth it though to see Sam’s bright smile and the warm hug he'd wrapped him into.

Dean smiles, laying his cheek against his son’s head and watching as his daughter babbles on and on about her Christmas wishes, her hazel eyes glittering and a bright smile across her face.

_ “Here Dean,” Sam gets up and hands his older brother the list. It’s legible if just barely and Dean grins, pulling his brother into a half hug. _

_ “Alright now you have to get to bed,” Dean announces, marching his brother to their shared bed and tucking him in. Then he waits until Sam’s asleep to make his way out of the rundown motel room, making sure to lock it behind him. He’s got a Christmas list in his hands and lock picking tools in the other. Dean's going to make this Sam's best Christmas ever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to end it with another flashback. Not sure how well it worked but hey


	11. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter but oh well. I wanted some fluff that was a little more couplely

The skating rink is quite packed for a Wednesday around lunch time but it doesn’t keep Cas from being able to see where his family is out on the ice. Today they’d let the kids pick the activity and while Cas didn’t get the appeal and Eileen couldn’t safely go on the ice, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Cas and Eileen sit on the sidelines, the woman bouncing her nephew in her lap, laughing as her husband hits the ice.

Sam had gotten the hang of being on the ice quick enough but at times it’s a lot like watching a newborn giraffe learn to walk. Dean meanwhile is trying to teach Charlie and Jack while not knowing more than the theoretical basics himself. Despite that however, Jack is getting the hang of it, taking to it with an almost single minded determination. Charlie however is a normal five year old and struggling.

Cas jolts up from his seat as she hits the ice face first, tears bubbling over and wailing. Dean drops to help her up, wiping her tears away only for Jack to step in and press two fingers against her forehead. He’s then swinging her up onto her feet and leading her around the rink. For a second it looks like she might trip but then she’s gliding along with the aid of her brother’s hand gripped in hers.

The former angel sighs softly, settling back down next to Eileen and Robbie with a smile as he watches his children and his husband who is now tottering towards him.

“Sure you don’t wanna join us on the ice Cas?” Dean’s a little breathless, leaning against the divide and knocking ice off his skates. Cas just shakes his head, prompting Dean to climb up into the seat next to him. He tugs off his beanie and tosses an arm over Cas’ shoulder, laying a big wet kiss on his cheek.

Dean's grinning, red cheeked when he pulls away and Cas is powerless to stop from kissing him. It’s long but chaste and sweet. Cas’ attention is only driven away by Charlie’s loud peel of laughter when out of the corner of his eye he can see Jack swing her up, spinning in place and making her giggle. Dean snorts into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow Jody, Donna and the girls finally come into this so woooo!


	12. Family Visiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble writing this for some reason but it was a lot of fun. I just kind of realized they really don't tell Jody much and they don't have the best communication so I just ran with that.

The bunker door creaks open as Sam shoulders his way in, bogged down with three different bags. Jody is the next one to step in, patting Sam on the arm as she slides a bag from him and hurries down the stairs to throw her arms around Dean.

“Hey Dean,” She grins as pulls away to let Donna sweep him up into a nearly back-breaking hug. Then he’s being passed to Alex and Claire. The hugs are barely over and Dean’s not even had time to ask how things have been when Jody is rounding back on him, a more stern expression set on her face.

“You’re in trouble mister. You don’t visit, you don’t call, hell I wouldn’t even know you were okay if it wasn’t for Sam. And I haven’t even seen Charlie since the day you and Cas brought her up to the clinic. That was almost five years ago, Dean.”

Dean’s stuck staring at her, mouth gaping and closing almost like a fish with no idea how to reply. In the beginning Cas and Dean had been so focused on what was best for Charlie that they’d let a lot of things slip away, including Jody and the girls. It wasn’t a conscious decision but it had happened and oh hell she was going to kill him when she found out about Robbie.

Of course with Dean’s luck that’s when Castiel walks in, a child holding onto each hand. Jody takes one look at them and is turning her eyes back to Dean. Claire winces while Alex has extracted herself from this entirely, having followed Sam down the hallway to the spare bedrooms.

“You have another kid and you didn’t tell us?!”

Donna drops to her knees in front of the toddler with a grin. “Now what’s your name little fella?”

“That’s my brother, Robbie,” Charlie says, leaning closer so her face is inches from Donna, almost analyzing her. “Who are you?”

Dean’s the one to answer, wanting a reason to distract from having to face Jody. “This is your aunt Jody and Donna and Claire is your...cousin…in a way.”

Charlie brightens and giggles, releasing Cas’ hand to rush at Claire. She wraps her tiny arms around Claire’s thighs and peers up at her. “Hi. I’m Charlie”

“Hi,” Claire kneels down to pull her into a quick hug before booping her on the nose.

“How could you keep this cute little tyke from us,” Donna says to Dean and Cas as she scopes up Robbie, blowing a raspberry into his cheek and making him giggle. She then passes him over to Jody whose waiting with open arms. Cas wraps his arm around Dean’s waist and pulls him close before replying and taking the pressure off Dean.

“I apologize but it wasn’t on purpose. Dean and I thought it was best to distance ourselves from hunting for awhile. For the sake of Charlie and Robbie.”

Dean clears his throat, “‘Course now we’re hunting a little here and there.”

Jody sighs and swings Robbie around. “Well it wouldn’t kill you to visit once and awhile. Both you and your brother could do with getting better at that. I haven’t even met his wife.”

It’s as Jody is swinging back around to make Robbie giggle again that Eileen walks in and Jody’s eyes immediately snap to the woman. She drops her eyes down to Eileen’s stomach before narrowing her eyes.

“Samuel William Winchester!”


	13. Candy Cane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One: This is about half an hour late... whoops. I was really busy today and actually considered not even uploading this until the morning
> 
> Two: The plot of this one... if you could call it that... really got away from me so here have a bit of exposition to the future au I haven't written yet and a motherly conversation by Jody

Jody settles into the library chair next to Dean, sighing and leaning back, a beer bottle in her fingers. Dean just nods her way, tipping the lip of his bottled water at her before glancing back down to the step into the map room. Claire is leaning up against the pillar, a candy cane in her mouth and another in her hand while Charlie, Robbie, and Jack sit next to her with their own candy canes.

Jody gives a slow, soft sigh, leaning her elbows onto the table. “So how have things really been?”

“Good,” Dean turns his head, chuckling softly as he shakes his head“Actually really good.”

“You know Sam called me after it all happened. Is that why you’re back in the life?” She rests her head on her hand, expression soft and curious but he can see the patented mom look just waiting to come to the surface.

He takes a deep breath, putting the bottle down and leaning forward. “Jody, I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared in my life, not knowing if she was alive or what bastard had taken her. I almost lost Cas too and I just can’t do that again. If that means hunting again to keep my children safe, to keep Cas safe, then so be it.”

There’s a gentle silence that settles over them as Jody swirls the beer around in her bottle, eyes trained on his face. “You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy.”

Dean snorts but Jody just shakes her head.

“No really. The last time I saw you, you were nearly out of your mind. Everything with Cas was still new and then you had to take care of this two week old baby. You just weren’t sure what to do. And now here you are. You’re married, that baby has grown into a beautiful little girl and you have another child. You did good kid. I’m proud of you.”

“Got a dog too,” Dean mumbles, trying to deflect from her praise as his face flushes before he clears his throat. “Thanks Jody. That means a lot.”

They lull into silence again before Jody’s rising from her seat with a slightly raised, “Claire, stop teaching them how to make shanks with the candy canes.”

Charlie just stares back at them, a sharpened candy cane poised inches from Robbie’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes Dean isn't drinking... it's a plot point in the au that he gets sober. 
> 
> The dog will appear in a couple chapters in here. They left him back home with a sitter... and not because I forgot about him in the first chapter or anything


	14. Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this one sucks. I'm very tired and not really in the right headspace to write but I really wanted to keep going with this challenge

“Mary Charlie Winchester!” Dean yells as he makes his way from the kitchen towards the library. He’s beginning to get frantic because Charlie, Robbie, Jack, Claire, and Alex don’t seem to be anywhere in the bunker and while the kids are probably safe with Jack and the girls, it doesn’t stop any of them from worrying. Especially when the girls aren’t answering their phone.

“Robert Benjamin Winchester!” Cas’ voice echoes down the hallway coming from the direction of the rooms. It seems like he isn’t having any luck either. There’s really only one place they have left to look before calling everyone they can think of.

Dean nods to Donna whose just walked in from the library, equally empty handed and the two begin to walk up the stairs to the snowy outside.

At the top of the stairs stands a giant mountain of snow molded into the shape of a giant, leering creature but behind it there’s a snowman family of four, each getting smaller as they walked by. At the last one Claire is shoving buttons into the head where the eyes should go while Charlie is helping Robbie smooth around the base of the mini snowman.

“Daddy!” Charlie perks up running over to grab Dean’s hand and pulling him forward. “Look at what we did!”

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief, deciding to have a conversation with Claire about communication before looking over the snowmen his daughter had helped create.  
“It looks really good sweetheart.”

“Do you think it’s good enough for them to come to life like Frosty?”

“Uh,” Dean kneels down next to her and takes her gloved hands,not wanting to ruin the magic of anything Christmassy yet “Honey I don’t think that can happen here.”

Her face drops into a pout and her hazel eyes blink up at him, “Are you sure? Why not?”

“Well see...” Dean however is saved from answering by Jack’s eyes flaring gold.

The smallest snowman moves forward, almost mechanically, twisting it’s twig arms. It’s not really alive, just mimicking life as it slowly advances towards Charlie. The walking snowman is more than just a little creepy, moving like some kind of frozen zombie but Charlie just grins and runs to hug the little snow mound with a laugh.

Dean was going to have to talk to Jack about his powers again, wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have also used part of this chapter to reveal Robbie's full name. I tried to include it in the dialogue in the last chapter but it just didn't work out. He's named after Bobby and Benny


	15. Making Christmas Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like how this one turned out. That's about all I can say really XD

Dean yawned, pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee with his free hand while supporting his son in the other arm. Cas and Charlie are scrambling around the kitchen, way too bright-eyed for how early it is, as they collect everything needed for the cookies that Cas had wanted to try his hand at making. Dean liked cooking but he wasn’t really one for baking, however luckily for him, he happened to have married a former angel who had way too many hobbies, one of which is baking; especially pie.

He’s already gotten things separated into two different bowls and is pulling up a chair up to the kitchen island by the time Dean has managed to finally blink the sleep from his eyes. Charlie scrambles up the chair, nearly tripping over the bottoms of her bee patterned pajamas, and Cas hands her a whisk.

“Up you go buddy,” Dean says as swings Robbie up, plopping him down right next to the bowl of dry ingredients. He then pulls the hair elastic he’d grabbed earlier of his wrist to tie up Charlie’s hair before it can dip into the bowl Cas is helping her stir, his hand wrapped around her tiny one. Robbie yawns, listing forward just a bit only for Dean to chuckle and catch him on one arm. They should probably count themselves lucky that they had a young child that slept as deep and as long as Robbie did but sometimes it was really hard to do anything before eleven.

Dean grabs his coffee cup, leaning forward to bracket his son between his elbows. He stares at some point at the wall, not really conscious or there until a glob of dough hits his cheek. Charlie just giggles, throwing up her equally doughy hands while Cas chuckles and swipes the dough away. Cas sprinkles flour onto the island, smacking the dough down before holding out the pin towards Dean.

They trade places, Dean stepping up behind Charlie to take her tiny hands in his while Cas swings Robbie up into his arms to go get him dressed. Dean helps his daughter roll out the dough and help her cut out cookies in the shapes of trees, snowflakes, snowmen, and even one present, getting them in the oven before Cas has even returned.

As much flour as Dean might have gotten on his shirt, the kitchen and Charlie were fairly clean until the cookies were being decorated… that’s when the disasters happened.

“Did you actually use any of the frosting on the cookie?” Cas asks as he wipes the frosting off Charlie’s nose. In reply, she holds up a christmas tree covered in rainbow sprinkles and random dots of frosting. Dean laughs, bumping his hip against his husband’s and tangling their fingers together.

“I don’t remember decorating in sprinkles,” Sam’s voice mumbles from the doorway. He’s blurry-eyed and messy haired, shambling towards the coffee maker.

“The rugrat’s not even born yet and you’re already staying in bed until ten. Not that young anymore, huh Sammy?” Dean needles him.

Wordlessly, Sam chugs down a mug of lukewarm coffee before flipping his brother off and pouring another cup. He then snags a cookie, plopping it into the coffee before stalking off.


	16. Festival

Sorry to everyone who happens to be following this but I took a mental health day for myself and didn't write anything for this prompt. My idea was them just basically taking a trip in Lebanon for a small winter fair and there would be maybe a light show or some kind of mini play or something to that effect. I just couldn't write today however there will be new chapter tomorrow so I'll still keep the ball rolling with this story.


	17. Christmas Movie

“Hey I was here first,” Claire growls as Alex tries to nudge the blonde out of the cushiest armchair in the room. The brunette just rolls her eyes and continues to wiggle her way into the seat.

“Hey, if the kids aren’t fighting, you don’t get to either,” Dean waves the dvd player remote at them just before he hits play on the movie and slouches down next to Cas. The whole family has pulled old furniture that had been littered around the bunker into Dean’s former man cave with the intention to watch old Christmas movies. None of them other then Claire, Jody and Donna have actually seen many classic Christmas movies so Jody had brought a bunch with her. Tonight’s movie is Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

Claire and Alex cross their arms but move to both fit into the armchair, legs thrown over opposite sides. Spread out on the floor in front of them is a mound of pillows and blankets that the younger kids had tossed down. Jack is spread out on his stomach in the very middle with Robbie sitting on his back, staring wide-eyed at the tv and sucking at his own thumb. Charlie meanwhile has tucked herself under Jack’s arm, kicking socked feet up into the air regularly.

The couch has been taken over by Sam, Eileen, Dean and Cas. The younger Winchester is leaning back against the arm with Eileen resting back against his chest.Their hands are intertwined over the baby bump and Eileen’s already beginning to drift off now that the baby is finally calming under their parents’ hands. According to Sam, the baby has been keeping Eileen awake a lot recently.

Castiel is resting his elbow on the other arm, legs curled underneath him and socked feet tucked under Dean’s legs. The elder Winchester sighs in contentment, tucking his head into the bend of Cas’ neck. He tangles their fingers together over the blanket tossed over their laps.

Donna and Jody just smile at each other from where they are laying on the small loveseat off to the side, Jody’s legs tossed over Donna’s under the blanket they share. They can see the movie from where they are but neither of them are really paying attention, instead whispering between themselves, still finding it unusual being around the Winchesters while they are genuinely happy.

Meanwhile, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer plays on in the background, filling the room with color and music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, knowing I was going to do this scene is one of the only reasons I tagged this as minor Jody/Donna cause like you could read it as a thing in a few of these chapters or you can just read it as friendship


	18. Buying Christmas Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually a bit hard to write as I didn't want to reveal exactly what they bought for the kids cause Christmas Day is of course a chapter I will be writing

“What do you even get a kid who doesn't need anything?,” Jody asked as she kneeled down in the toy aisle while Donna pondered a set of building blocks. The two had managed to split from the main group earlier in order to finally be able to buy for the kids. They’d already gotten the gifts for the adults before they'd even made the trip to the bunker, but it’s hard to buy the kids gifts when you haven’t seen them since they were babies or didn’t know they even existed.

“You talking about Jack?” Donna asked as she moved from the wooden blocks to pick up a set of plastic ones that Robbie wouldn’t be able to chew into splinters.

“Yeah. I doubt he’d like normal seven year old stuff.” Jody sighed and straightened up, switching to scanning the girl’s toys. “Does Charlie even play with toys? I’ve never seen her with any.”

“Dean-o mentioned that she likes books and stuffed animals,” Donna leans around Jody to grab at a soft little plush that's shaped like a little giraffe . “Charlie might like some bee or flower themed stuff. She’s got a lot of that.”

Jody nodded, grabbing something that caught her eye and tossing it into the shopping cart. “Do you think we should buy something for the newest one? They’re supposed to be born before January right?”

“Wouldn’t hurt to.” Donna bites her bottom lip as she noticed something towards the end of the aisle for older kids. “This could work for Jack.”

“Toss it in,” Jody says in agreement and grabbing a second thing from the shelf. It’s then that Sam rounds the corner, having been looking for them. They jump to conceal the cart from him as he’s got Charlie perched on his shoulders. They let out a sigh of relief when they see that she’s slumped over, eyes closed and drooling into her uncle’s hair. Sam’s got one hand wrapped around her knee and the other tangled with one of her tiny hands as her skinny arms dangle limply in front of his face.

Jody chuckles and brushes her fingers against the five year old’s as Sam lets them know that they are all getting ready to leave. However as they are leaving the aisle, Donna grabs two extra things for Sam’s kid while the man isn’t looking her way.


	19. Catching a Cold

The spoon clinks against the side of the bowl as Jack pushes the bedroom door open with his shoulder. The lump of blankets in the darkened room shakes with yet another deep cough and Jack feels a pang of guilt and helplessness shake him. He could heal her, make her better with just a touch to her forehead if only Castiel would allow it. When Charlie had woken up in the morning with a low grade fever and her sinuses clogged up, he’d offered to help her but Cas had told him that since she was so young, she needed to get sick. Jack didn’t really understand it but Dean just told him it was important to build up her immune system.

Jack had still wanted to help though, to do something to ease his sister’s pain so Cas and Dean had taught him how to make homemade chicken noodle soup to take to her while they got Robbie ready to spend a day with Jody and Donna.

“Jack?” Charlie’s rough and tiny voice carries from the bed as her tangled mane of dark hair poked out from under the blanket mound. She covers her mouth as another cough wracks her tiny frame.

“I brought soup,” He holds up the bowl with a smile and Charlie tries to reach her hands out for it but he keeps it out of her reach. The nephilim settles down cross legged on the bed next to the five year old, fluffing up her pillows behind her before offering her a spoonful of soup.

By the time she’s finished the soup, Cas is sliding through the cracked open door and patting his son on the shoulder. Charlie sneezes, reaching out to grab Jack’s hand, resting back against Cas’ chest as he climbs in next to her. He kisses her forehead, letting her know that her dad will be there soon to give her more cuddles and make her feel better.

Jack knows that she’ll be asleep soon with the medicine in her system and that’s echoed by the slow nods she gives into Cas’ shoulder. The nephilim leans over her, making sure to not drop her hand, to place the empty bowl on the side table before curling up on her other side. He rests his chin on her head, his own hair tickling Cas in the face as the younger drapes his wings, invisible and intangible to the other two, over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually reconsidered how I write Jack now. I won't change it in this story but I realize I prefer fics that portray Jack as not being quite the child the Winchesters see him as due to having grace and being half angel. And in this fic, I really leaned into Jack being a child.


	20. Christmas Carols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I cheated a bit with this one. I didn't want to write actual carols... so uh have this

“I think I’ve been very open to Christmas stuff lately but really Cas?” Dean grumps as Cas shoves a beanie onto his head, cutting off any other protest he was about to offer up. Claire also seems to echo Dean’s sentiments but she’s quieted with a pointed look from Jody.

“Everyone who isn’t pregnant or a giant had better get their asses to the garage before I get there,” Jody says with a motherly smile and a pat to Claire’s shoulder. Dean goes to open his mouth only for Jody to cut him off with a glare “Dean, I mean you too. Go.”

Dean huffs again, letting Robbie pull him along with his tiny hand in his dad’s, following after Castiel. Claire, Alex, and Jack trail after him as Jody and Donna pull their jackets on. Charlie had broken her fever that morning but she wasn’t quite well enough to go with them but Donna had also pocketed a camera to record it all for her to see later.

“Why doesn’t Sam have to come?” Dean whines as they enter the garage, making a last ditch effort to at least not suffer alone but Cas just sighs.

“Because your brother helpfully offer to keep an eye on our daughter,” Cas rolls his eyes and pushes a small folder full of carols into Dean’s hands before kissing him on the cheek. “I love you but shut up and get your ass in the car.”


	21. Wrapping Presents

Sam slips into the bedroom, locking the door behind him and holding up the spoils of his search; two rolls of patterned Christmas wrapping. “Luckily Dean, Cas and the kids hadn’t started wrapping anything just yet.”

Eileen lets out a soft sigh, leaning a bit more forward on the bedspread, three presents sitting in the wide circle of her legs. They’d all decided to wait for the same day to wrap presents to avoid any chance of figuring out what the other people were wrapping… although that was slightly negated by Sam and Dean constantly trying weasel the information out of each other. Sam plops down behind her, letting her rest back against his side as he ducks down to kiss her cheek. 

_ Are you ready for tomorrow? _ Sam pulls back just enough to sign. Tomorrow was the night of the big Christmas dinner they were making and it was also the night Sam and Eileen had planned to do the gender reveal.

_ I’m looking forward to it, _ Eileen smiles, leaning forward to kiss him before stealing away the present in front of him. Sam didn’t have much experience in wrapping and she was going to either have to teach him or have helplessly messy presents. She nods for him to watch her as she begins to wrap Cas’ present. Sam wraps his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest to tuck his chin into her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next one will be a bit longer cause these past few ones have been quite a bit shorter... whoops


	22. Christmas Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm going to admit I phoned this one in and I'll explain why in the end notes.

“Dinner is served,” Dean grins as him, Jody and Donna move around the library, placing down the dishes around the two library tables they had mashed together. Eileen and Dean had spent most of the morning making all the food for them with the rest of the family pitching in to help here and there.

They all gather around the table, Charlie climbing over Cas’ lap while Robbie is seated in Dean’s. An easy chatter settles over the tables until when they’re done with the meal and waiting to get a little room for dessert, Sam and Eileen stand up.

“We have an announcement,” Sam says and the table completely falls silent, all eyes turning to him. Sam takes a breath and smiles before saying. “We’re having… a girl.”

The tables turns to cheers and congratulations with Dean grinning and saying, “Good luck.”

Sam waits for them to settle back down before he says, “We’re also having a boy.”

Eileen smiles and wiggles two fingers at them. The congratulations are even louder this time with Dean even rising to pull him into a half hug as they laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my work schedule has changed quite a bit and with stuff going on in my personal life as well, I'm finding it very hard to keep up with this story so I think I'm only going to write the chapters for Christmas Day and New Year's Eve and for every other day, just post a summary of what was meant to happen in that prompt had I actually written it. If I have time, I'll try and write the actual chapters but that's unlikely at this point and I apologize.


	23. Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually one I was looking forward to writing but it's almost midnight and this is the first time I've had free time today it is what it is really. However like I said in the last chapter, I am still posting the summary

Late at night while everyone in the bunker is asleep, Sam and Dean decide to do one of their old traditions. They take a joyride in Baby with a cooler stocked with beer in the backseat. After about an hour, they find a wide open space, getting out and laying on the hood, staring at the sky as they talk. It’s a solemn but happy moment of reflection about how far they have come since their early twenties and bit of thought into their future and the fact that Sam's becoming a father.


	24. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never get over the fact that Die Hard is technically a Christmas movie

After wrangling Robbie and Charlie to bed, everyone else sits down to enjoy eggnog; all spiked except Eileen and Dean’s glasses. They end up deciding to watch a movie that Cas and Dean had picked out, saying that it was probably the perfect Christmas movie for them; that being Die Hard. By the end they are a little too drunk and all laughing and giddy rather than actually watching the movie. At some point, Jody questions Eileen and Sam on whether or not they’ve picked out baby names. They have but they want to wait until the twins are born to reveal them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will actually be a full story so look forward to that. Hopefully next week I can pick back up on writing the full chapters but I am working a ton until after New Year's so I have no idea


	25. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually have time to edit this one so I apologize for any errors

The blinking clock has just turned to seven when Dean is jostled awake by his daughter plopping Robbie between him and Cas before crawling her way up. Charlie drops her full weight onto Dean’s sternum, knocking the breath out of him as she bounces in excitement. Cas rolls over, wrapping his arm around Robbie and chuckling as Dean struggles to catch his breath. The blond wraps his arms around his daughter, tipping her the side and sending her sprawling over Cas with a giggle.

“Come on, get up!” Charlie chimes getting up on her knees and crawling back over Dean. “It’s Christmas!!!”

Dean groans, rolling over and burying his face into the pillow, “Come back in an hour.”

“But Daddyyyyyy” The five year old whines, prompting another chuckle out of her papa.

However Cas’ amusement quickly changes when the door bursts open and Jack is launching himself onto the bed with a cry of “Dad!”

- - - - - -

Before it’s even hit nine, everyone’s up and the presents are already opened. Charlie got quite a few picture books, a new butterfly plush, and a baseball and mitt while her brother got yet another giraffe plush (as though his room at home didn’t have enough) and a few more tactile toys like the set of plastic blocks from Donna. Jack had amassed a new collection of logic puzzles, a Rubik's Cube, and a few crossword puzzle books. Most of the adults had exchanged more useful items (mostly weapons if they were being honest) such as Claire getting a new knife from Dean and Eileen giving Dean a new set of wrenches. Eileen had gotten a few baby things while Cas had gotten the set of baking pans he’d been looking at and not so subtly dropping hints about since October.

Everyone was happy, settling into the couch and chairs as Dean makes his way into the room with newly cooked breakfast into the room. He plops down on the couch, letting everyone dig in as he tosses his legs over Cas’. A soft, easy smile settles on his face as he watches his daughter swing one of the two lightsabers that Sam had bought Jack. The green plastic bounces off Sam’s thigh, the man going down with a playful yell as Jack swings the red one to clash against Charlie's.


	26. Eggnog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually has very little to do with eggnog... whoops

This chapter opens up with the group crowding into the kitchen with everyone seemingly trying to finish off the eggnog with their breakfast, non-spiked because most of them would have to drive or couldn’t drink alcohol. Charlie has made herself comfortable in Jody’s lap, not quite ready to let her go. Dean and Cas make a promise to visit Jody, Donna and the girls more as the latter are getting ready to leave. None of the group really seems to want to leave and want to spend New Year’s Eve together. However some of them have actual jobs to return to. On this day only Jody, Donna, Claire, Alex and Jack are leaving, making the bunker feel very empty and quiet even with the kids still wide awake and busy playing with toys. Sam and Eileen plan to leave in the morning while Dean, Cas and the kids will close the bunker back up and leave in the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually going to try and write the last few chapters instead of using these summaries... hopefully that works but my work is still exhausting me even if things are slowing down just a bit


	27. Winter Night

As a streetlight sweeps past, Dean peers into the rear-view mirror at the kids in the Impala's backseat. They are both out like a light. Charlie’s nearly bent over the side of her booster seat, her hand hanging over the lip of Robbie’s car seat to brush her fingers over her brother’s arm. Dean smiles, glancing over at Cas who’s got his face in a tablet that he’d filled with a ton of e-books.

A small, chilly wind blows in through the slight crack in between the window and the door, making Dean slightly shiver. He reaches over with his hand, seeking out the warmth of Cas’. Castiel doesn’t even look up but tangles his fingers with Dean’s as the car cuts it’s way through the cold night.


	28. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the summaries. Sorry

Having finally returned to their house, Dean’s gone back to work at the mechanic shop he works at. He’s just gotten back from work late into the night to find that Cas has lit quite a few candles and prepared a romantic meal due to the fact they really haven’t spent much time just to themselves due to all the holiday stuff going on.


	29. Hot Cocoa

Dean makes some hot cocoa for his family and they all snuggle down in front of the fireplace. Charlie ends up passing out on Cas’ chest, hot cocoa still smeared on the five year old’s mouth. Dean smiles, leaning over to kiss her hair before covering both her and Cas up with a soft blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going through a bit of a depressive slump due to stress from work but things are finally beginning to calm down and I'm hoping to be able to actual write the next two prompts. Fingers crossed


	30. Bundled Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today didn't work out to write the whole chapter but the last prompt is going to be a full actual chapter no matter what

A few hours before Dean has to go to work, he decides to brave the snow with Charlie, both of them so bundled up that only their eyes are really visible, in order to get some groceries and some caramel candy that Cas likes.


	31. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to write this all but things happened once again, I'm nearly half an hour late on this and just too tired to continue so the first little bit is written and the rest is a summary

The clock by the bed blinks that it’s around one am when Dean’s phone goes off, blaring ‘Heat of the Moment’. He flops an arm over onto the phone, pulling to his ear and mumbling a ‘yeah sam?’ into the phone. The next moment he’s shooting up wide awake and smacking Cas on the shoulder. Cas shifts over, blurry eyed to blink up at his husband.

“Get the kids ready. Eileen’s gone into labor. I’ll call a babysitter.” Dean says leaping out of the bed and hurrying down the hall.

- - - - -

Dean wakes up Cas, scrambling out of bed as he rushes to call the babysitter. The next scene is Dean and Cas arriving at the hospital where Jody, Donna and the girls are already waiting with news that Eileen is currently having a c-section as one of the twin’s heartbeats stopped while she was trying to do natural. They hadn’t heard much news since then. Dean begins to worry for his niece and nephew until Cas gets him to sit down. The scene cuts again to Dean being woken up by Sam whose got a huge smile plastered across his face and a little bundle wrapped in blue. He tells Dean to take his nephew and Dean grins, noticing past Sam that Jody and Donna are cooing over a tiny pink bundle. Sam then introducing the kids as John and Maura Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end and I really wanted to write it but I really lost motivation and time and dealt with so much stress. I might incorporate some of this stuff into another fic tbh. This is also set after a future au fic that I plan to get up in a month or two. It'll be much better written and edited. It's also a case fic with an actual plot. It's actually the event referenced in one of the earlier chapters when Jody is talking to Dean. So if you liked this then maybe look forward to that?


End file.
